Dear Caitlyn
by LizzyLori
Summary: BASED off of Tim McGraw's song, read to find out which one! Dear Caitlyn, I love you


**I had an awesome story almost done, 2k+ words, and the tab closed. It sucked. But, now I'm making this one! Hope you enjoy! BASED off of Tim McGraw's If You're Reading This**

**I only own the plot**

* * *

_Dear Caitlyn,_

_If you're reading this, my mom's sitting next to you reading over your shoulder because she's nosy, sorry mom but it's the truth. I bet the whole family's there, I do have bad luck so most likely everyone's there. Probably a party or something. You're probably in the back room filled with everything patriotic you insisted you would make. Well, I guess this my one way ticket over here, even though no one wanted it to be. I told you I might not make it home when I joined. I know you hated my choice but still supported me even though you wanted to kill me yourself. They beat you to it Caity. I love you with all my heart, I died thinking of you, I'm not dying while writing this, but I know I'll be thinking about you when I do._

_I wish I can give you another kiss, even if it was a little peck on the cheek, I wish I could. It's so hot here, not to mention dry. No one on my squad can go an hour without water. I wanna hold you close against your protests and have you trying to wiggle out of my grasp, but you never could. Then you'd hit me and curse and hit me again. Let me tell you, me saying "oww" wasn't a joking thing. You are seriously strong! You should've joined the Marines. I wish war was still a game that we played when we were kids. I'm not saying you're old or anything, cause I would be calling myself also. You know what? Erase what I just said. I would but I don't have a pen eraser, not that they actually work. You are young and beautiful, you were only 30 when I left._

_I'm hanging up all my gear, the bullet proof vest, the boots, the helmet, everything. I hope you don't get rid of it, I really don't want it to be just thrown away. Put it in a shadow box and put in the Red, White, and Blue room. I'm laying my gun down too. Now that, get rid of. That is not something to be proud of. I know about the pistol you have hidden in your skirt drawer. I think you put it there because you knew you never go in there so there isn't anything in there I should be worried about. And before you start asking why and how I know that, it's because Mitchie called your cell while you were in the shower once and wanted to borrow your skirt. I hope you didn't mind that I gave it to her. When ever you start saying that the reason I died was because of the Marines, don't. I did this all by myself. I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you. Just remember that.  
_

_I know where I want you to bury me. The open field on the edge of town. I love it there, some many huge things in my life happened there. Our first date, first kiss, our engagement, our wedding, and now my funeral. I want you to be buried next to me when you die, I don't wanna be alone. I remember everyone from camp moving into huge cities, and we moved into a smaller than you-know-what town. Who cares? It's always better when you're a first! ALWAYS! BETTER! Plus, small town life is easier. You know every body so you know who to watch out for and stuff.  
_

_I want you to know my soul is where mom always prayed that it would go. I'm in Heaven now! No critics can hurt me and no bullets will there be! I'm already home, even if my body hasn't gotten there yet. I won't be alone there, I have my friends that I worked with in combat and my grand parents. I never did get to say goodbye to grandpa, and I won't have too! I'm being cheerful about this because I know it's better me here than there, I'd rather be full all the time than starving. I'd rather be cool then almost about to have a heat stroke. It's better here, well WILL be better there. I promise Caity, and I never break my promises.  
_

_If you're reading this in our little small town in California, which is half way around the world from Iraq, I wont be there to she our baby girl come into the world. I remember when you told me you were pregnant. In that field. I remember when you told me it was a girl, which is what I wanted. You were in the grocery store and I was giving up my little amount of sleep I got to call you, and I remember you kept saying sorry. If I remember correctly, the last word you said was sorry.  
_

_ I hope she fights like me. Full of passion and love, though I do lack the strength if my wife can beat me. I'm not saying you don't fight well, you do. I got myself tongue twisted again. I'm the dad, I'm suppose to say stuff like that! But when it comes to guys touching, or even being near her, I hope you taught her well. Make sure Shane over looks and intimidates every guy she dates. Shane and Mitchie are gonna be her god parents, I know it. I hope she looks like you. Brunette, curly hair that gets tangled and is a huge mess. I love it. I hope she has your tan skin, if she has mine she will burn really fast. Make sure you send her to Camp, if she loves music as much as we did. If she didn't, don't make her. I want her to be an inspiration, someone that stands up for the innocent and the weak. Just like you, even though you got in trouble for it. But teach her to never throw the first punch, but always the last.  
_

_Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes, it was an honor to serve out country and I'm proud. Everyone else should be too. There's gonna come a day, I don't know when or how long it will take, when you'll move on, as everyone else also. I don't know who will be first or last. I do know however, one day you're gonna find someone else and that's ok. I don't want you to stay on me forever, please move on. For me, Caity. I love you too much to have to watch you be sad that I'm gone, I'll always be in your heart. Remember this : I'm in a better place, where soldiers live in place and angels sing amazing grace. It's gonna be beautiful. Simply beautiful. You don't have to worry about me. I know you'll miss me, but I will forever live in your heart. I love you.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Nate  
_

Caitlyn Geller-Grey was sitting in the back room that was all patriotic that Nate named the Red, White, and Blue room in the letter. Mrs. Grey was in there, but quickly ran out half way through the first sentence. Everyone was there, it was the baby shower. Everything in the letter was right. And now, she was gonna go out and enjoy herself.

Caitlyn got down on her knees, even with 7 months of baby girl in her, and prayed.

"Dear Lord, tell Nate I will do everything he wants me too. Thank you for taking him from the pain. Amen"


End file.
